End Times Update
'The End Times Update' is an update that began on September 24th 2016 when Defaultio added a new axe to his inventory: the End Times Axe. Following this, players began to notice changes in the Bulletin Board. Over several weeks, the board had spelled out the words: BoardNew.PNG|THE ENDBoard.png|END BoardTimes.png|TIMES BoardARE.png|ARE BoardNEAR.png|NEAR In addition to this, numerous players discovered a new area located underneath the Bridge. Initially, this area contained a tree, however, shortly after people discovered it, it was removed. On 10/23/16 users of the wiki observed Defaultio was in ROBLOX studio, and a user discovered the tree was established back into the biome, but it was unobtainable. The area that contained the tree was called the End Times Biome. Going down into the biome is risky during the nighttime, because black fog blinds the player completely, without any light to aid them. It's recommended to go down here during the daytime. The End Times Event is an event that causes Lumber Land to enter an apocalyptic-looking state. The event has occurred three times in the game's history: during Halloween of 2016, 2017, 2018 and 2019 (October 31st). This suggests that the End Times Event will most likely be an annual occurrence. The event causes all trees to lose their leaves and play windy noises in every biome in replacement of the normal music. In the tropics, a different style of windy noise is played than the rest of the biomes. It also changes the head of the Wood R Us to a pirate-like face and removes letters on the signs of all the shops except Link's Logic. The Ferry was turned completely into rust. All of the Rukiryaxe Posters during this event were all changed, newly reading, "THE END IS NEAR", except the 2018 End Times. During the 2018 End Times, some things were changed from the previous updates. That year, the Rukiryaxe poster on the back-side of the Wood R Us sign read "co/len" instead of the normal "THE END IS NEAR". Also during 2018, the poster on the Bulletin Board that read "bulletin bulletin bulletin" was temporary replaced with "ceas-16", and a small white sign that read "FOLLOW THE RED EAGLE" in Merely's bridge booth was replaced with "xQyQYnWFckY", all being codes for the Halloween 2018 Projoot Puzzle. The End Times Axe is also only obtainable during the End Times Event, and the chance of Spook Wood and Sinister Wood gets buffed, meaning it is much more common to spawn, which means that it is much easier to find. Phantom Tree, '''also frequently referred to as The End Times Tree, is the only tree in the End Times Biome and can only be cut by using the End Times Axe. Chop Saws cannot cut the tree. The exterior of Phantom Wood is composed of a dull, sandy white material, maintaining a generally thick width throughout the majority of the tree. The leaves of Phantom Wood are made of the "Neon" ROBLOX material, glowing a bright shade of cyan, similar to that of the Cyan Neon Wire. The leaves are notably small, only maintaining a width slightly larger to the branches that they sit upon. Once cut, the player will see that the interior of Phantom Wood is made up of a light blue "Foil" ROBLOX material, which, respectively, the planks share the same composition. 2519bde9fe6a4d0fa584188410f800b1.png EndTimesGif.gif '''The End Times Hole is located in the End Times Biome. It's currently the only known exit from the biome, and was blocked in the 10/23/16 update. The hole leads to the Safari Hole, and can teleport players, loose items, and wood down into it. However, nobody is able to get down this hole since it was patched with a wooden block, along with several layers of pink "block" similar to that found in the Swamp Rock. The barricade has since been removed however, and the hole is now accessible again. The End Times Bridge Connector is a rusty connector that connects to the Bridge if the constraints break and allow it to fall into the biome. The biome is accessed by placing a Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye into the hole on a bridge fee booth and lowering it. File:End_Times_Bridge.png File:EndTimesFall.png The End Times Axe was obtainable during Halloween of 2016, 2017, 2018, and 2019 (October 31st) and is expected to return every Halloween, similar to the End Times Event. In order to obtain this axe, players had to complete the Rukiryaxe quest like normal, except that instead of obtaining the Rukiryaxe, it was replaced by the End Times Axe. This axe is the second strongest axe in-game, the best axe being The Many Axe. The End Times Axe also the only type of axe that can chop Phantom Wood, as well as thick pieces of Spook Wood. When the axe was first added, there was no box. However, a box was added into the game files during the axe's second reappearance in 2017. This box says I CHEATED FOR THIS BOX because of some players exploiting it into the game, and then others duplicating it. NOTE: THE LUMBER TYCOON 2 WIKI DOES NOT SUPPORT DUPLICATION OR EXPLOITING OF ANY KIND! File:EndTimesAxe2.png|End Times Axe, before the price change. File:EndTimesAxe1.png|End Times Axe, after the price change. File:The_End_Times_Axe_During_Event.png|End Times Axe, being received from the Den Category:End Times Category:Update Category:Halloween 2016 Category:Halloween 2017 Category:Halloween 2018